


That When She Walks In

by poppydogs



Series: Somethings are unknown [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Flirting, I REGRET NOTHING, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Secrets, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppydogs/pseuds/poppydogs
Summary: When Jemma is busy and Fitz is tired and constantly taking care of there kid. Fitz walks into the bar just wanting a drink until someone interesting walks in.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Somethings are unknown [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702753
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	That When She Walks In

Fitz had no idea how much of a hand full his daughter Maggy was until she was 5.

He thought that when she was 2 or 3 she was a mess, but now that she can talk and goes to school she always comes back home with loads of questions and never leaving him alone.

It was a quiet Friday night and Jemma wasn't home. 

It also didn't help that today was their anniversary. 

Looking at the clock he sees that it was 8 pm.

Growling he pours a glass of milk for Maggy and left knowing that Deke will watch her and went to go into the bar.

-

Ordering a glass of Scotch Fitz drinks the smooth liquid down his throat in one sip.

He knew that Jemma would be home by now and probably not questioning where he was. 

Putting the glass down on the bar he orders another one until she walks in. 

Biting his lip he stared at her white heels that made her milky long legs look hot, the gray dress was short showing a lot of cleavage and her red lips made Fitz want to grab her throw her against the nearest wall.

He watches as she walks to him and sat down next to him at the bar.

"Hello," she said putting her clutch on the counter. 

"Hi," he said her body smelling like an expensive perfume. "May I buy you a drink?"

"That would be lovely."

Ordering two Vodka the two of them took a sip and then the lady held out her hand and said, "my name Catherine, yours?"

Deciding he said, "Leo," and took her hand and kiss it. 

"So what brings you into this bar this late?" She asks putting a hand on his knee. 

Fitz frown and took a sip of his drink, "my wife forgot our anniversary, I came down he for a drink," checking her out again he sides smiles her and said, "but I don't know if I'm thirsty for alcohol anymore." 

He would be a fool not to sleep with this lady. 

Catherine blushes, "so your a married man, huh," she said and holds out her left hand and Fitz looks at her ring. "My husband is constantly busy and is crappy in bed, never had time for me."

Fitz looks at her and pulls her hand a little closer and rests it on his thigh, "I'm not the best but I can make your time worthwhile."

Raising an eyebrow Catherine throws a 20 on the counter and the two of them left. 

When they walk outside Fitz didn't waste any time and pull her by the waist and kiss her hotly on the wall, "your so sexy, even hotter than my wife," he mutters kissing her neck. 

Pushing off each other they walk a few blocks and went into the apartment building. 

In the elevator, the two started making out again and Fitz pulling her leg to his hip. "I must warn you I have a 5 year old and a man child living in my apartment we have to be quiet," he said as Catherine kisses up to his ear.

"What about your wife?"

"Who cares," he said and push her to the other wall and start kissing her neck, "she's probably looking for me by now, might take all night."

A metallic taste form into his mouth when he said that. When the elevator opens they pass a few doors until they reach room 853.

When they got there Catherine pushes Fitz up the wall and starts ravishing his neck. But her hands felt too warm and everything didn't feel sexy anymore. 

The fact that Maggie is probably asleep by now and Jemma is running around New York looking for him while he sleeps with some random lady from the bar, Fitz felt sick. 

But as he stood there feeling like he was getting kissed by a dog, Catherine pulls his pants a bit until his wallet sip out and opens.

Their by Catherine's foot, they both look at the photo of Jemma holding Maggy on her lap reading her a book. But then Catherine kicks it and put her hands back on his face, "ignore it," and try to kiss him again, but Fitz can see it in her dark eyes. It was filled with lust than love Jemma’s eyes had.

Quickly Fitz pulled her hands away. 

"No wait this isn't right," he said pushing away from her and picking up his wallet, he stared at his photo he said, "look Catherine you are very pretty but my wife is still the most beautiful person in the world to me and I should be the luckiest bastard in the universe to have her as my wife." Walking back to Catherine he pats her shoulder, "it was nice meeting you but I should go check on my daughter and call my wife."

As Fitz took his keys out Catherine still followed him.

"No Catherine it's over." 

"But Leo," she said.

"No it's over my wife is the only woman I care about."

Sighing she rolls her eye, "Fit-"

But then got cut off when Maggy opens the door. 

Smiling the 5 year old ran in her purple pajamas and yelled, "mummy," as she tugs her gray dress asking to be lifted up. 

Jemma easily picks her up and held her tight and she walks them to the couch where Fitz was sitting.

They both watch their little girl talk all about her panicking and how she was about to call SHIELD if they didn't come home soon.

Soon Deke came in with his hair wet from the shower asking why she was not in bed. 

As the two of them left Fitz put his arm around Jemma waist and she leads against his chest.

"Smart and protective of the two of us, wonder where she got that from," Fitz said chuckling.

Jemma smiled but then sigh, "Sorry about today. I knew it was our anniversary but I was held back for a few hours, by the time I got home you were already gone. I felt bad so I decided to do something interesting for our anniversary, didn't know it was going to backfire that bad."

Fitz shrug and kiss the top of her head, he knew that Jemma was busy finishing lab work and was also trying to buy a cottage in Perthshire, "it's okay love it's only our 7th anniversary, there are still many more to come. Besides I don't understand how cheating on your lover is hot, I crack in 30 minutes because it felt wrong and I need to get away. Also, I only went to the bar because I missed you and we ran out of Scotch." 

Turning they both look at the empty bottle that sat on the kitchen counter. 

Jemma lean up and kiss him happy to know that he would still choose her at the end of the day. 

Fitz grabs the remote and turns on Fox News until Maggy came and sat on Jemma's lap. 

"Are we still going to Times Square tomorrow?" She asks the event she as been exited for all week. 

Jemma nodded and they both watched as she rants about all the things she wants to do until she tires herself out and falls asleep on her mum as Jemma stroke her hair. 

Fitz smile and agree to himself that they are the most beautiful women Fitz as ever seen. 


End file.
